The Shower Incident
by BananaPeaceMonkeyKarmi
Summary: A mishap causes an awkward, but later pleasurable, event for both Cloud and Tifa.


I don't exactly know how this idea popped into my head, but it did. I broke the shower head in my bathroom. While I waited on my mom to fix it and put in a new shower head she never returned to the store, this came into being.  
I just need to post it...  


* * *

Cloud walked into the bar. It was quiet. Where he was, it was dark. There wasn't a single light on down there in Tifa's work place. Luckily he could see better than most people, on account of the fact that he was infused with mako.

He made his way around, dropping his keys unto the nearest table, placing his dirty shoes near the door. He knew they would get washed later. Not by him; he never really had the time to scrub his shoes. Well, he did, but never _tried _to do so.

Once behind the bar counter, he fished out a glass and washed it off. Reaching down to Tifa's private stash for 'just the family'(meaning really just him), he retrived the Vodka. Smiling lazily to himself, he poured a much needed and deserved drink. About five minutes later, he was downing it.

As he leaned against the counter, his ears caught the sound of feet and water. There was a _thump, _along with a door closing. He tensed, thinking for a minute. _It might've been Tifa. Maybe she dropped something. _He shrugged, putting his attention back to his drink.

A few minutes later, after he had another glass, the stairs began to creak. He didn't worry; they were light steps that could only belong to Tifa. The kids weren't home. Barret came and got them two days prior, then from him they would go to Yuffie. He was right, for it was impossible to be wrong. There was his best friend, standing there at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't see him. How could she, when he hadn't even turned on a solitary light?

The barmaid flicked on the switch for the small lamp, giving the place a cool dim. She looked around, her eyes freezing on Cloud's lax form. He tensed immediately, finally taking notice of what she was wearing--nothing, save for a simple green towel. Her wet hair was strewn down her back, most of it resting on her shoulder. Her burgundy orbs were friendly, but her body was on the defensive.

"Hi Cloud. I didn't know you were home."

"I just got here. You were in the shower. Did you fall?"

She shook her head. "No, but I did something worse. Besides, if I fell and hurt myself, I would've yelped. It probably woudn't have made any difference--you still didn't come to see if I were okay."

Her smirk made his blood boil. "What did you do?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"Well, I broke my shower head." Cloud nearly spit out his drink. "Shut up! It's not funny!" She added a stomped foot to her demand.

"Yeah, it is. How the hell did you do that?"

"It was stuck. I was trying to move it up some so that it would spray in the right direction. I think I might have pushed on it too hard."

"You think?"

"Shut up dammit!" She sighed. "Look, could you fix it for me?"

"Now? Haven't you already showered?"

"No, actually. I was in the shower when this happened. That's why I'm wet."

"What'd you come down here for?"

"To get a wrench. Maybe I can put in that other shower head in myself."

He placed the glass in the sink. "No. I don't want you putting a hole in the wall." He began his ascent up the stairs.

"I would not!"

He nodded. "You're right. You'd just tear the wall down."

That comment earned him a cuff on his ear.

* * *

When Tifa walked past the bathroom, she heard minor swearing. Knocking on the door, she called, "Cloud?" She recieved no answer. Casually making her way inside, she saw him sitting on the floor with the new shower head still encased in the plastic. "You haven't taken it out yet?"

He glared at her. "I wouldn't have to do _any _of this if it weren't for you. Besides, I have to get the old one off first. Are you going to put on any clothes?"

She snickered. "This bothers you?" He muttered something she didn't think she wanted to hear. "I teasing you. I didn't think it would take very long."

"Well, it's going to take me a few hours. Is that alright with you?"

She shrugged. "Sure, if I can use your shower."

He froze. The very thought of . . . _her _in _his_ shower . . . it sent chills up his spine. Tifa Lockhart naked in _his _bathroom . . . without him being in there! The very thought astounded him. But he had no choice.

"Yeah, you can use it. Don't take too long. I need one myself."

"Okay." She was gone.

* * *

Cloud walked past his washing quarters after about ten minutes. Fixing her shower was something he didn't think would be so easy. The water was on in his bathroom. He was sure that she had just gotten in there. He rapped on the door. "Tifa! Get out! Your shower's fixed!"

"What?"

"I said get out! I need to shower! I'm done with yours!"

"But I'm already bathing! Can't you wait another . . . thirty minutes?"

He stared blankly at the door. "What?! No! All the hot water's gonna be gone. I want to shower now so that I can go to bed! Come on Tifa!"

"Why don't you use mine?"

"Because I don't think I'll like your bathroom too much. And anyway, you know that water doesn't circulate well when two people are in the shower! Come on Tifa!"

"Excuses!"

"Dammit!" He opened the door. Tifa's head poked out from behind the curtain.

"What are you doing?!"

"Since you won't get out, I'm getting in. I'm taking my shower with or without you in it."

The amazed guise on her face was something to laugh at any other time. The problem today was the fact that it mirrored exactly how he felt.

"C-cloud . . ."

He stripped, making her recoil back into the spraying water. Whe he was finally naked, he sighed. Opening the curtain, his eyes instantly met with hers. He refused to look her over, grabbing his washcloth and the soap, turning around.

To take a shower with her was probably one of the worst things he's ever done! It was near impossible to keep himself away from her. Several times they touched, or even collided, making him want her more than he thought was human. Like once, when he reached to grap his shampoo, her hand was on it. On instinct, he gripped her hand, then turned around. She slammed against his body, smushing him on the wall of the shower. He held both her hands by this time, and her body was molding into his. Both their frames were rigid as the wall he was up against, but after a minute, she loosened up.

"Cloud, are you okay?"

He nodded. "W-what about yourself?" She nodded, too. Pushing herself off of him, she turned back around.

They didn't move for a while.

After another fifteen minutes, he heard her voice. "Hey, can I use your . . . um . . . your shampoo?"

"First you take my shower as your hostage, and now you want my shampoo? Come on Teef! Give me break!"

"I'm sorry!"

He turned to face her, seeing she was in the opposite direction. Her voice sounded a bit shaky. "So am I. You can use it, but not a lot. I need it too."

"Thank you," she whispered. Tifa turned around to get it, only for her eyes to be met with Cloud's nudity. Her face transformed into ten different shades of red and pink. She backed up against the wall, holding her hands over her breasts and the spot between her legs. The warrior was bold. He stepped up to her, his hair getting caught in the domesticated rain. She stared up at him, her eyes first showing fear, then neutrality. Finally they held something Cloud had been waiting to see, something that was mirrored in his eyes as well:

Hunger.

He acted on it, kissing her hard and deep. She moaned, dropping her hands to her sides, only for them to come back up and wrapped around his neck. Her hips thrust against him, his masculinity. She parted the kiss, gasping, gazing up at him. He smiled lazily, brushing his lips on hers once more. His head moved south, tasting the region under her chin. He moved from there to her jawline, up to her ear, and the spot behind it. Tifa shuddered, gripping his broad shoulders for support. She was growing weak to the point where she didn't think she could hold herself up any longer. By this time, his head was down to her left breast teasing her with his tongue, massaging the other with his hand. After a minute, he bit her taut nipple softly. She tilted her head back, letting out a shrill sigh. He nipped at other parts of her breast, before moving over to the second, toying her in the same way.

Tifa ran her fingers through his golden spikes and he looked up at her. She was smiling, giving him obvious permission to go on. He did so, trailing kisses down her stomach. The spary of the water made her taste even better than he thought she would if she had been dry. When he reached her triangular spot, his lips brushed against it gently. She shivered again, feeling a warmth grow in her body. It was different from any other kind of heat that she had experienced. This was full of passion, full of erotic excitement. She spread her legs a bit further apart, and he kissed her on the inside of her thigh, down toward her knee, then back up again. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was blank as if his touch made her forget things. Things like where they were, or who he was. When he touched her there again, she even forgot her own name for a second. But it didn't matter. This was all she wanted.

It seemed as if it was all he wanted, too.

Cloud came back up, placing his mouth on hers. She took him, never wanting to seperate. He ran his tougue along her lips tenderly, and she opened to him. He savored her taste, needing more of it so that he would remember it forever. But why would that be a necessity? Couldn't he just have her again?

He thought about the things concerning that topic for a moment as his hand glided south on her body. All he could hear was her moans and gasps, her sharp breathing. Occasionally the sound of the water would come back into play, but eventually, it got drowned out. It didn't make any different to him. The only thing he ever wanted was right here in front of him, in his arms. It took that one kiss for him to realize that. Ever since Aerith's death, he had been moping around, thinking she would never forgive him. When she did tell him that the action of amnesty had been brought upon him, he felt better. But there was something else. There was something else he wanted, something he knew he couldn't have. Every time him and Tifa locked eyes, or even when he just looked at her, he had a clue about what it was. But when he kissed her, he was certain.

It was Tifa. She was the only thing he had ever really wanted, but this might be the only time he'll ever have her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tiny shriek. He focused his eyes on her own, seeing they were clouded with desire. By that time, he had noticed that his fingers were inside her. He smirked, taking them out, then pushing them back in. She yelped again, gripping his by the arms. He repeated this action over and over, knowing that she was near her breaking point. Her hips rocked in the same tune as his hand. She was becoming tighter with each thrust, her gasps becoming more frequent, muttering things that had no real meaning, until her nails were digging into his skin. He ignored it, but reclaimed his fingers. She contemplated him, panting hard. When he saw his index and middle fingers, he brought them up to his mouth. Slowly, he licked the white cream from them. Seeing him do this sent more chills down her spine.

He held her by her hips, dipping his head to suckle on her neck. She giggled, sighing. "Cloud . . ." It was the only thing they had ever really said. Everything else had been incomprehensible.

"Hmm?" He continued downward on her body. His reply from her was a moan.

He reached that sensitive spot of her body once more, this time with his mouth. Still holding her in place, he proded her. Her back arched, her squeals filling the bathroom. She was very wet, from the water, but also from his previous assault. He tasted her, savoring it. Her hips moved as her back arched again. Her smell, her juices, it was driving him crazy. He knew his actions were doing the same to her. He felt her getting near it, her climax. He kept on, until she finally released. It was accopanied by a scream that bounced off the walls. He recoiled, licking whatever what was left on his lips from them.

He stood, watching her carefully. She wasn't looking at him, but down at the slippery floor. Her head came up, and his mouth came upon hers. She could see the delicacy that was herself on his lips. When he drew back, she panted. Tifa grabbed him by his shoulders hard and whispered, "Please."

He knew what she wanted, and stepped away from her to prepare himself. That was mistake. She smiled, pushing on him. He stumbled onto the opposite wall, and before he knew it, there she was bent in front of him. "Tifa, wait." She didn't listen to him, stroking his masculinity. It grew harder under her touch, and he groaned. After her caressing, she took him inside her mouth. Cloud grunted, clenching his hands into fists. He didn't think this was fair, but then he thought about everything he'd done to her. It was then that he knew he was in for _something._

She stopped, giving him a gentle squeeze. Cloud sighed through his teeth, staring down at her. She gave him the same lazy smile that was bestowed upon her earlier by him. Placing her mouth on his tip, she nipped him. His quick intake of breath made her want to laugh. By now she knew that he was near his point, but she would tease him just as he did her. Her trail of kisses came up as far as his mouth, toying with the corner of it. He turned to try and capture her lips, but she was too quick. Down she went, stroking him along the way with her hands. Anytime she so much as brushed against him lightly, he became a little harder. It made her wild for him, craving him ways she never thought were imaginable.

Once she even placed herself so that he was right at her edge. It made them both sigh simultaneously, but she didn't let him enter her. Not yet. Again she was there, taking him between her lips. His breathing was loud and acute. It wasn't ten minutes later, and he had emptied to her. She felt triumphant, tasting him. It was something she never thought she'd get to experience, and it was sweet to her. She came up, wiping her mouth with her hand, then licking his juices from it.

He growled, taking possesion of her lips. Turning around, he smushed her against the wall, and entered her. She yelped, looking into his eyes. They were covered by a fog of passion, as she knew hers were. She couldn't even really see straight. All she could make out was an endless sea of blue. Everything he'd done to her this night had been an event that she could only dream about, but this . . . this couldn't be happening. It was too surreal for her to believe it. But with every thrust, she became more and more certain that it was, in fact, reality. He took her to heights that she thought prior to this did not exist. She forgot everything. Where they were, who they were. All that mattered was that they were together, here and now. Nothing else was in that world but him and her.

Several times they reached their breaking points, the cries and moans being the only sound. The water in the shower was cold, but it helped to offset their hot, sweaty bodies. They didn't even notice it until he left her. Tifa collapsed into his arms, holding him with whatever strength she had. He turned off the water, scooping her up and out of the bathroom. He decided to take her to his room. The reason didn't really make sense to him, but right now, nothing did. Nothing but her. She was all that was important, and the solitary thing that contained any logic in his mind.

He placed her limp body on his bed. She was half asleep now, the water and sweat seeping through his sheets. He didn't care. He just wanted to be close to her. He climbed in next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her close. She rested her head on his chest, sighing. Her eyes closed, then fluttered back open. Tifa looked up at Cloud, who was staring down at her. She smiled. He did the same. With that, she felt content, and fell asleep.

He knew that they didn't need words. With what just happened, nothing verbal could explain what went on in that bathroom. Actions, smiles, they were all that could really say the true meaning behind everything. Her erratic breathing settled for a more subtle rhythem, and it was then that he knew she was sleeping. He sighed, playing with the ends of her hair for a minute. He was tired. All he wanted was a simple shower, but it was much more than that.

He wanted her. Craved her, needed her, had to have her.

Loved her, as he knew she did him for so long.

And he did. From now on, he did, and she knew he did.

* * *

You know, writing this fic almost made me cry for some reason...  
I've been reading too many romance novels, I think...


End file.
